doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Pedwerydd Doctor
Gyda blys crwydro a chwilfrydedd tuag archwilio amser ac ofod wedi'i adnewyddu, dechreuodd y Pedwerydd Doctor ei fywyd newydd teithio trwy'r Cosmos gyda'i ffrindiau Sarah Jane Smith a Harry Sullivan. Wedyn arhosiad byr ar long y TARDIS, aeth Harry adref, a pharheuodd y Doctor a Sarah hyd ei alwad taer i Gallifrey gan yr Arglwyddi Amser. Oherwydd y gwaharddiad o rywogaethau bychan ar Gallifrey, doedd gan y Doctor dim dewis ond mynd â Sarah adref. Wedyn brwydro gyda'r Meistr ar Gallifrey, cyfarfododd a theithiodd gyda Leela o'r Sevateem. Yn ystod ei deithio gyda Leela, ennillodd y Doctor cydymaith newydd - y ci robot, K9. Mynd yn ôl unwaith eto i Gallifrey i aros yr ymosodiad Vardan, penderfynon Leela a K9 i aros yna. Yn canlyn y gorchmwn y Gwarchodwr Gwyn, dechreuodd y Doctor chwilio am yr Allwedd Amserol gyda Arglwyddes Amser Romana a K9 Math II. Pan ddiweddwyd yr ymchwil, aeth y tîm ar ffo o'r Gwarchodwr Du. Cyn bo hir, adfywiodd Romana yn gorff newydd a pharhodd hi teithio gyda'r Doctor a K9. Pan geision nhw ateb galwad o Gallifrey, aeth y triawd ar ddamwain i'r bydysawd llai o E-Space. Yn ystod ei deithiau yn E-Space, ennillodd y Doctor cydymaith newydd Adric, athrylith mathemateg glaslanc. Arhoson Romana a K9 ar ôl yn E-Space tra'r Doctor ac Adric yn cychwyn am N-Space. Yna, cyfarfodon tywysoges Trakenite enwyd Nyssa, a bod dynol enwyd Tegan. Ynghyd, arhoson nhw yn llwyddiannus y dinistr y bydysawd gan y Meistr. Sut bynnag, bu marw y Doctor yn y proses. Gyda rhybuddion o'r Watcher, endid o'r dyfodol agos y Doctor, allai'r Pedwerydd Doctor yn paratoi. Oherwydd y difrodi y rheolaethau'r telesgop radio Pharos gan y Meistr, cympodd y Doctor uchder mawr oddi ar y telesgop. Yn dioddef gan anafau mawrion, helpwyd y Doctor gan y Watcher yn ei foment olaf, sydd wedi'i cysylltu â fo. Ynghyd, adfywion nhw yn ei ymgorfforiad nesaf. Bywgraffiad Rhagarwyddo Dywedwyd y Trydedd Doctor gan Sarah Jane Smith yr oedd hi yna yn ystod ei adfywiad. Yn ôl Sarah Jane, roedd y Pedwerydd Doctor yn "teeth and curls". (TV: The Five Doctors) Ar ôl ei adfywiad Digwyddiodd y marwolaeth y Trydedd Doctor deg blwydd wedyn y difrod ymbelydredd caled, achoswyd gan y ffau'r Great One, i'i gorff. (PRÔS: Love and War) Aeth y Doctor yn ôl i'r Ddaear i ddiwedd ei fywyd yn y cwmni o Sarah Jane a'r Brigadydd. Ni allai'r Doctor adfywio oherwydd difrod eithaf. Gyda'r cymorth K'anpo Rimpoche, adfywiodd y Doctor yn llwyddiannus. (TV: Planet of the Spiders) Yn ei gorff newydd, roedd y Doctor yn ddryslyd, mwngialodd fo pethau ar hap o anturiau blaenorol, a roedd yn flinedig iawn. Symudwyd y Doctor i'r clafdy, dan y gofal y swyddog meddygol Harry Sullivan. Sut bynnag, llwyddodd y Doctor twyllo fo a gadael yn ei TARDIS. (TV: Robot) Yn dianc y pendcadlys UNIT, mi wnaeth y Doctor yn ymweld Pesca, (SAIN: Doctor Who and the Pescatons) a phlaned gwladychwyd gan y cyrch Mordee, a chyfarfododd fo'r cyfrifriadur grymus y long wladfa, Xoanon. Atgyweiriodd fo'r cyfrifriadur ond argraffodd fo ei gof ei hun arno, yn gadael y cyfrifriadur gyda phersonoliaethau hollt. (TV: The Face of Evil) Yn dychwelyd i UNIT gyda'i broblemau ymwybyddiaeth, gofynwyd y Doctor gan y Brigadydd i helpu gyda'r Think Tank a'u robot gwallgof, K1. Wedyn, dychwelodd i'r TARDIS gyda Sarah Jane a Harry, gadael cinio gwadd yn Buckingham Palace i deithio heb dweud rhywbeth wrth y Brigadydd. (TV: Robot) Y Goleufa Nerva Oherwydd yr ymyriant o'r rheolydd helmig gan Harry, glaniodd y TARDIS ar yr Orsaf Ofod Nerva. Yna, daeth yn glir yr oedd y ddynoliaeth wedi'i rhewi'n gryogenig i aros am y gwella'r Ddaear wedyn cyfnod o ffagliadau heulol. Sut bynnag, ar y Goleufa, defnyddiwyd y bodau dynol fel bwyd gan y Wirrn. Mi wnaeth y Frenhines Wirrn yn defnyddio'r Goleufa fel deorfa, a nifer larfâu wedi'i geni. Bu marw y Frenhines o drydanladdiad gan y auto-gard 500,000-folt y Goleufa. Dechreuon y larfâu i fwyta'r bodau dynol. Wrth lwc, twyllodd Noah (bod dynol wedi'i drawsnewidiedig yn Wirrn) y Wirrn eraill i'u lladd eu hunan. Aeth y Doctor, Sarah a Harry i'r Ddaear i repario'r transmat tra ddefrodd Vira, y meditech ar Nerva, y criw cyfan. (TV: The Ark in Space) Ar y Ddaear, daeth y tîm TARDIS o hyd yr oedd y Sontaran Styre wedi bod yn abrofi ar fodau dynol i geisiau deall nhw cyn ymosodiad. Cyhuddwyd y Doctor o'r lofruddiaeth swyddog GalSec o criw, sydd wedi bod yn llithio i'r Ddaear ac yn lladd gan Styre. Wedyn dianc nhw, achubodd fo Sarah Jane o abfrawd. Gyda darn o'r system Nerva lladrad, smaliodd y Doctor yr oedd Styre wedi lladd fo. Yn gwybod ni fyddai Sontaran erioed gwrthod ymladdfa hyd angau, aeth y Doctor yn ôl i frwydro Styre. Daeth Styre yn flinedig, ond rhodd hynny digon o amser i Harry i ddifrodi y long Styre. Wedyn y taniad y long Styre, bu marw fo. Argyhoeddwyd y Sontarans gan y Doctor i canslo eu ymosodiad. Gyda'r technoleg transmat, dechreuodd y tîm i ddychwelyd i Nerva i ffeindio'r TARDIS. (TV: The Sontaran Experiment) Yn rhyng-gipio eu transmat, ymddangosodd yr Arglwydd Amser Valyes i'r Doctor a gorfodi fo i ymgymryd â thasg ar ran yr Arglwyddi Amser: rhwystro'r greadigaeth y Dalekau neu troi'r Dalekau llai ymosodol. Rhodd Valyes modrwy amserol i'r Doctor i dychwelyd i'r TARDIS. Pan gyrrhaeddodd y Doctor ar Skaro gyda Sarah a Harry, cipwyd fo mewn rhyfel rhwng y Kaledau a'r Thals. Roedd y Thals a Harry wedi'u dal gan y Kaledau. Wrth gael ei holi, cyfarfodd y Doctor y greawdwr y Dalekau, gwyddonydd gwallgof ond clyfar iawn, Davros. Roedd Davros eisiau mwtadu Kaledau mewn ffurff olaf a pherffaith. Ni allai'r Doctor aros y plan Davros, ond gallodd fo argyfoeddi Davros i greu creaduriaid gwell. Gorfodwyd y Doctor i ddatgelu pob gorchfygiad y Dalekau yn y dyfodol i Davros. Roedd y Doctor eisiau deall y mesur gwir y gwallgofrwydd Davros. Gofynodd fo i Davros beth byddai'n wneud os caeth digon pŵer i ddiwedd pob bywyd yn y bydysawd. Arswydwyd y Doctor gan yr ateb. Yn osgoi, distriywiodd y Doctor pob cyfnod o'r gorchfydiadau dyfodol i cadw popeth yr un. Gyda'r gallu i ddinistr pob Dalek ar Skaro, sylweddolodd y Doctor fod heb y Dalekau, ni fyddai cynghreiriau a chysylltiadau. Credodd fo hefyd ni fyddai'r hawl i ddinistr unrhyw rhywogaeth. Roedd y tîm wedi'i osgoi cyn trodd y Dalekau eu cefn ar Davros. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Yn y diwedd, cyrhaeddodd y tîm yn y Goleufa Nerva. Sut bynnag, roedd eu cyrhaeddiad rhy gynnar yn y llinell amser, yn ystod ei chylchdro'r blaned Iau. Doedd y Doctor, Sarah a Harry ddim dewis ond aros am y TARDIS ar long Nerva. Tra aros am y TARDIS, ceisiodd y Doctor aros ymladd Cyberman ar y pobl Voga, planed euraidd. Roedd eisiau'r Cybermen distrywio'r prif adnodd yr arfau dynol yn y Rhyfeloedd Seiber (Cyber-Wars). Gallodd y Doctor trechu'r Cybermen ac atal nhw rhag distrywio Voga. O'r diwedd yn y TARDIS, galwyd y Doctor gan y Brigadydd trwy'r telegraff gofod-amser. (TV: Revenge of the Cybermen) Yn Loch Ness, yn yr Alban, cyfarfododd y Doctor, Sarah a Harry gyda'r Brigadydd. Yna darganfodd y grŵp yr oedd hil aliwn enwyd y Zygonau yn cynllunio defnyddio Skarasen i ymosod Llundain. Defnyddiwyd bodau dynol lleol gan y Zygonau i trawsffurfio eu hunain, yn defnyddio'r bodau dynol fel cuddwisgoedd. Yn y diwedd, ffeindiodd y tîm y lleoliad eu llong ofod. Gallon nhw achub pawb o'r peiriannau 'body-print'. Wedyn, achosodd y Doctor y llong i hunanddinistrio. Prysurodd y Doctor, Harry a Sarah i Lundain. Yna, defnyddiodd y Doctor trilanic activator rheoli'r symudiad y Skarasen. Mi wnaeth y Skarasen yn bwyta y peiriant a daeth yn ôl i Loch Ness. Achubwyd Llundain gan y Doctor. Sut bynnag, roedd y Skarasen yn gweledig gan y boblogaeth. Dychwelodd y Doctor i'r Alban i geal y TARDIS. Dewisodd Harry i gadael y TARDIS, ond parhodd y Doctor a Sarah teithio. (TV: Terror of the Zygon) Cerdded mewn tragwyddoldeb Cyrhaeddodd y Doctor a Sarah nesaf ar Zeta Minor, 30,000 blwydd yn y dyfodol. Cyhuddedig o ladd y criw o fwynwyr a cheisiodd cloddio'u planed i ffeindio tanwydd eiledol i gymryd lle eu haul yn marw, deallodd y Doctor fod y blaned y terfyn rhwng y bydysawd normal a'r bydysawd gwrthfater. Roedd yr arweinydd y criw, Prof. Sonerson wedi bod yn heintus gyda gwrthfater. Gyda ei bŵer newydd, gallodd Sonerson defnyddio'r gwrthfater i mymïo bodau bywiol. Triciodd y Doctor y "Dyn Gwrthfater" yn ei TARDIS, a ciciodd fo mewn pwll gwrthfater, yn rhyddau'r long gyrch ac yn gwella'r profesor i normal. (TV: Planet of Evil) Yn ceisio dychwelyd i UNIT, cyrhaeddodd y Doctor yn y lle cywir ond yn y blwyddyn angywir, 1911. Yna, roedd y Doctor angen rhwystro'r Osiran, Sutekh, olaf rhag dianc o'i garchar, lleolwyd yn un o'r Pyramidiau Mawr, a distrywio'r bydysawd. Roedd y Doctor yn aflwyddiannus a theithodd Sutekh i'r blaned Mawrth. Sut bynnag, gallodd y Doctor oedi ei delegludiad i'r Ddaear i barhau 11,000 blwydd. Heneiddiodd Sutekh i'i farw. (TV: Pyramids of Mars) Wedyn, glaniodd y TARDIS mewn tref a ymwelodd Sarah Jane yn blaenorol i ymchwilio am erthygl papur newydd. Sut bynnag, sylweddolodd y tîm yr oedd ffacsimili o'r tref, ar blaned arall, gyda phoblogaeth o androidau, rheoledig gan y Kraals. Death y blaned gartref y Kraals yn anghyfaneddol, yn arwain y Kraals i greu plan i dileu pob bywyd o'r Ddaear gyda firws, ac wedyn ailboblogi'r blaned gyda eu hil eu hunan. Wedyn, creuodd y Kraals copi android o Sarah Jane. Yn darganfod y gwirionedd, ffeindiodd ac achubodd y Doctor y wir Sarah Jane. Gyda'r help o UNIT a Harry Sullivan, roedd y Doctor yn gallu stopio'r aliwns ac achub y pobl y dref o'r Kraals. (TV: The Android Invasion)en:Fourth Doctor it:Quarto Dottore cs:Čtvrtý Doktor bg:Четвъртият Доктор es:Cuarto Doctor nl:Vierde Doctor ro:Al Patrulea Doctor ru:Четвёртый Доктор de:Vierter Doctor fr:Quatrième Docteur Categori:Arglwyddi Amser sydd wedi bod tu fewn TARDIS y Doctor Categori:Pedwerydd Doctor Categori:Llywyddion Arglwydd Amser Categori:Preswylwyr Gallifrey Categori:Ymgorfforiadau'r Doctor Categori:Teithwyr amser Categori:Unigolion gyda galluoedd seicig Categori:Unigolion sydd wedi gweld adfywio Categori:Teithwyr rhwng bydysodau